


Perfect

by Mischief11



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: F/M, a little madness, lisa is all badass, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa accepts no one is perfect and Jackson accepts his equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Lisa stared down at the man who lay bleeding on her floor as her dad ran to get the police. Everything was in chaos but nothing like Lisa's heart. She should have felt anger, hatred, and victorious but instead she felt confused and lost. When she meet this man she thought 'I could date someone like this.' As the night when by her thoughts when to 'I could marry him.' and she felt happier that she did in a long time. When she was on the plane those feeling immediately turned to fear and outrage. More was the sense of betrayal. And as he threatened her she couldn't help the small feeling of excitement and the strange feeling she got every time she looked into his icy blue eyes.

When they were entangled in the bathroom and his fingers stroked her scar and his warm breath brushed against her lips Lisa's knees buckled and she knew she was lost. No matter what she will always belong to this man and the way Jackson possessive touched her, talked to her simply confirmed it. She didn't want to accept it while a part of her urged to disobey. Sticking the pen in his throat was the hardest thing she ever had to do besides making the call. When she ran, she ran in the name of defiance, and ran over Jackson's pet in anger.

When they stood face to face in her father's house Lisa knew this was her one chance at equality because she could never be free from this. The twisted love between them will never let her be free. She fought the best she could and in the end she won. Now she wasn't just his.

Lisa was his equal and accepted that strange, condemning fact. When she stood over him Lisa saw the same acceptance in Jackson's eyes and smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Jackson Rippner saw when he woke up in the hospital was the face of Charles Keefe looking down at him. Not ready to deal with him just yet he turned to the other side only to meet the glare of Joe Riesert. Jackson just stayed where he was cause he figured if he looked up Cynthia would be on the ceiling.

"Evening. Mr. Rippner, isn't it?"

Jackson nodded his head as his thought turned to where the nurse with the freaking pain killers where. He HATED general hospitals. And visitors.

"I'm Sec. Def. Keefe, but we both know you know who I am. As well as Mr. Riesert here."

As Keefe talked on, Jackson once again let his thought turned to a more serious matter and he wondered were had his fighting Lisa gone. The last time he saw her he was on the ground looking up at her and accepting the fact she was his equal and for some strange reason Jackson wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you still with me Mr. Rippner. You have to answer some questions."

"First, why did you target my daughter? Are you going to try to get back at her?"

"Mr. Riesert, please-"

"What? This man went after my daughter! He chased her to my house! Through my house and thrown her down the stairs and tried to kill her! What do you expect me to do? "

"Calm down and watch your blood pressure." Both the men turned around and Jackson can only turn his head and see Lisa standing there in a light green sundress and with a vase of flowers in her hands.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting." she put the vase on Jackson's side table and sat by his side.

Jackson tried to say her name but his voice only came out as a croak.

"Ssshhh." Lisa poured water into a glass with a straw from a pitcher before offering it to the injured man. "I guess you to are looking for answers?"

Getting over their shock and both the men tried to find something to say. "Yes. Ms. Riesert, what are you doing?"

Said women took the empty glass and placed in on the side table. "At the moment? Looking after him."

"Honey, he tried to kill you!" Joe shouted as he looked at his daughter.

"I know," Lisa replied as she gently brushed some hair out of Jackson's face "But nobodies perfect."

Jackson looked at Lisa and smiled.


End file.
